


Lady Starblaster

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [7]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn does not like Lady Starblaster AT ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Starblaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different, usually I write their thoughts after their mission but this is just a brief look in Penns head during the dance and mission from the episode "Lady Starblaster".

Part 7  
Lady Starblaster  
Penn POV

So as it turns out, dance classes weren’t as girly and useless as I thought when my parents signed me up for them when I was little. All eyes were on me in the gymnasium as I dance my way around the room grabbing the occasional partner. I was against it when I was little but started to have more fun the better I got, not to mention I am AWESOME at it, not to brag too much. I look to the drink and snack table to see the sourpuss, spikey haired art teacher stand looking stoic and uninterested. I can tell he just wanted to look cool and keep up his image as the “tall dark and brooding” type, which in all honesty worked for him, at least to me.

So yeah, ever since going to Larry’s house and talking to my parents I have slowly started to accept the fact that I maaaayyyy have a teeeeennnnyyyy attraction to my arch nemesis. I know I know, we are from different sides of the stream, it’s another RomeoxJuliet sob story, yadda yadda. I didn’t try for this, it just happened, and if I’m honest I think it started on that first day of school/my first Zap. I’m a sucker for the British accent, few people aren’t, it SCREAMS classy, even as he gloats or taunts me. Thankfully he didn’t focus on my blush that day as he continued to confuse me with talk of how he would make my life miserable. I forgot about that moment when he bragged about sending my parents to the most dangerous world imaginable and trying to kill me. I started to hate him and saw him only as this horrible person who was ruining my life, but once your attracted to someone, even a split second, those feelings don’t die, at least in my case. 

So I am in a state of self-loathing over this, but have no way of just stopping my feelings, thus leaving me to gravitate towards him. I start to get too into the beat and do a jump onto the table, I swear I didn’t mean to dump punch on him, but it doesn’t stop me from laughing at the look he gets. The next day we start our mission to stop the oceans from being drained, though I am a bit confused at the two ships, we decide to go to the one getting the most water. Boarding the ship we disguised ourselves as waiter bots to infiltrate the inner most part of the ship while they party. 

Amongst the crowd I see Rippens striped hair poking at the top, and offer him the space rat, eeeewwww, but his attention is grabbed by a skeletal lady with purple hair. He starts talking nervously with that look, the same look guys give their crushes on TV, the same one me and Boone had with the Purple Princess, he has a crush on her. My chest tightens, and I try not to glare at the two, but I guess the attention I gave them had Rippen look into my eyes, he exposes us to her and is waiting for her to praise him.

“Well done! Take them to watch their planet drained of all its water, then push them in. and when you’re done, come to the deck for a dance” she offers him. I think for a moment, this could be to my benefit, Rippen doesn’t dance so he wouldn’t know what to do, if I distract him with a lesson then Boone and Sashi can work on getting free. Plus I wouldn’t mind teaching my teacher a few “up close” and personal moves. We are led to the reservoir where I start my plan.

“Well, look who’s going to be ‘dancing their life away.’ What’s your next move? A salsa? Some tango?” I goad him until he gets angry, then nervous about losing his ‘date’. Ugh, I don’t know how much I can take. “I can show you a few moves.” I suggest knowing Sashi already caught on.

“You can’t say no, Penn won for fanciest feet of the school” thank you Larry for being too nice to catch on to my trick, though his phrasing confused me I’m not gonna question it. Rippen reluctantly agrees and undoes my cuffs, my heart goes faster as I direct his hand on my waist and grip the other in mine. I stare into his eyes to direct his feet, only breaking contact when he crushed my foot, which he apologized for. I am a little disappointed when Sashi pointed the gun at us making Rippen stop, his anger seeping through. In that moment Lady Starblaster burst in, and I will admit it was satisfying to watch Sashi kick her butt. With her distracted, and the plan foiled I lead our group out as fast as we could, not wanting to hear Rippen fawn over her anymore. Yup, I have it pretty bad for him, and I hate it ‘cause I know there’s too much against me, but there’s nothing I can do about it.


End file.
